Warriors Challenge Forum
by Sparrowclaw of ThunderClan
Summary: This is all the challenges I did while I was a member of the Warriors Challenge Forum. Enjoy!
1. Love Sucks or Does it?

**This is for Nightscar of frostclan's _Love sucks or does it? _Challenge. I tend to twist my stories... a lot... as in make good characters bad and bad characters good... so watch out. Also, this is rated T only because I want to be safe. Still... careful.**

* * *

She had done it! She had told him! She had finally told him how she felt, but now she had to wait for him to reply. Biting her lip, she stared at the golden tabby tom.

"Hawkfang-" she started.

"Streamsplash, I-I love you, too!" Hawkfang said, his muzzle drawing up in a smile. Streamsplash sighed in relief, and broke into a steady purr. Hawkfang brushed his golden tabby fur across her pale gray fur.

"I'm so happy." she whispered, drinking in Hawkfang's scent. The golden tom pressed his muzzle into her fur and sighed contentedly. The pair lay in the sun-dappled clearing, with entwined tails, breathing slowly and feeling the most simplistic form of perfection. _True love._

_Cheesy!_ Streamsplash thought with a laugh. _But so true..._ Birds chirped in the background, and prey scuffled in the leaves busily. A bumblebee buzzed from daisy to daisy, collecting pollen and nectar. The oak leaves above them quivered in the warm western breeze.

A dark black kit pounced in her brother. The pale tabby tom squeaked in surprise and he was battered with tiny paws. Hawkfang laughed and turned his liquid amber eyes on Streamsplash.

"One day we'll have beautiful kits, just like that." he said, looking at the kits again. Streamsplash smiled.

"I'd like that a lot." she said quietly, flicking her fluffy tail casually. The mother of the two kits put a large paw in between the quarreling siblings, scolding them for bickering.

The green-leaf sun shined down onto the clearing as an elegant, long-haired she-cat padded into the ThunderClan camp.

"Rippleshadow!" Streamsplash called to her sister. The silver she-cat twisted backwards her head to look at Streamsplash and Hawkfang. "If you're finished hunting, come and sit in the sun with us." she asked. Rippleshadow glared at her.

"I have better things to do than bask in the sun." she hissed coolly. Streamsplash stared after.

_She's just jealous!_ She thought with sniff. _But _I_ have Hawkfang, and she'll just have to live with that._ Streamsplash smiled at the thought. She turned to Hawkfang.

"I guess she's right, Streamsplash." he mewed. "We don't have time to lay around. We're supposed to be hunting while there's prey in the forest." Hawkfang rose from where he sat, and smiled at her before departing. Streamsplash sighed, wishing that they could've spent more time together.

At least he still chose me over Rippleshadow, for once. She thought. He's mine, and not hers.

A colder breeze drifted in from the north, chilling Streamsplash to the bone. _He's yours for now..._ it whispered. _For now..._

* * *

A golden tabby tom began to leave camp, in the corner of Streamsplash's eye. She turned and smiled at her mate, and called to him across the camp. "Hawkfang, wait!"

Hawkfang froze, and turned quickly. He gulped, and sat down casually to lick his paw. "Hello, Streamsplash." he greeted, not meeting her eyes. "Just going... hunting."

"Oh!" Streamsplash mewed cheerfully. "I'll come with you." she said, moving over to stand beside him. Hawkfang grunt uncomfortably.

"Well, um..." he trailed off, staring at his paws. "I-I just want to hunt on my own." he told her, shifting his weight from paw to paw. Streamsplash felt hurt punch her in the gut, but pushed it away.

"Ah..." she said, swallowing slowly. "I see. Well, guess I'll see you by sunhigh?" she asked hopefully. Hawkfang nodded silently, a faraway look in his eyes, and strutted away.

Streamsplash wanted to follow him, but she knew she would feel guilty if she spied on him, so she trotted in the opposite direction that her mate had gone.

The forest was filled with the scents of prey and it took Streamsplash's mind off of her worries about Hawkfang. A mouse flicked its bulbous eyes back and forth, searching for danger, but it didn't catch sight of Streamsplash, who was hidden in the undergrowth.

The pale gray she-cat began to advance like a silent shadow. She bit her lip, a funny habit she had while stalking. She slipped underneath the thorns and waited for the right moment.

A loud mrrow erupted from somewhere on Streamslash's right, an she, along with the mouse, whipped around, and the mouse immediately saw the large predator about a fox-length away, and disappeared just as Streamsplash looked back at it.

"Fox-dung!" she cursed, batting at a leaf angrily. "Whatever mouse-brain who just cost me my kill is gonna get their ears clawed." she grumbled, stomping in the direction the noise had come from.

"Quiet! We'll get caught if you keep having outbursts like that!"

"So? We're not doing anything wrong!"

"No, but..."

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't want this-"

Streamsplash came around the bend, and laying together between two outstretched roots was a large golden tabby tom and a beautiful long-haired silver she-cat.

"Hawkfang! Rippleshadow!" Streamsplash exclaimed. Her mate sprang away from her sister.

"Streamsplash! It-it's not what it looks like, really. I'm so sorry! I just..." he trailed off, shuffling his paws. Streamsplash took a rapid step back, as if she had stepped on a poisoned thorn.

"How could you betray me like this? If-if you didn't want to be my mate anymore, you shouldn't have hidden it, and mated with another she-cat in secret!" she spat, the words rolling off of her tongue by themselves. Rippleshadow, her blue gaze cool and smug, slipped into place beside Hawkfang.

"It's this simple, Streamsplash: you would've reacted this way no matter what he did, and this was the best way. I'm having his kits, by the way, in two moons." she hissed, rubbing her silver pelt against Hawkfang's fur. The tabby tom looked immensely uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Streamsplash..." he repeated, holding onto Streamsplash's gaze. "I really am." Streamsplash curled her claws inward, and squeezed her eyes shut. Rage and hurt and blood-thirst boiled up inside of her into a dark, painful, burning solution that filled her mind and her limbs and spread like a wildfire. Her foreleg was summoned by an invisible force, and it shot out, claws extended, and carved four ruts into the beautiful face of her sister. The rage intensified, and Streamsplash flew at the other she-cat, ripping out pawfuls of her long, silver fur.

"You'll pay!" she screamed. "You'll never be desirable, or beautiful!" she said, ripping and tearing with her claws and teeth. Rippleshadow shrieked and howled and cried out, and Hawkfang stood frozen in shock as Streamsplash tore her sister into pieces. Finally, the pale young warrior reseeded, without so much as a bruise, and surveyed her handwork.

"Haw-hawkf-fang!" Rippleshadow screeched. What five minutes ago had been a pretty, shimmering silver cat was now a mass of torn fur, mangled flesh, and blood. She collapsed on the forest floor.

Hawkfang stared in horror at his mate and his former mate, eyes darting from one to the other repeatedly. Finally he looked at Streamsplash. "You-you're sick!" he stuttered, shaking. "How could you do that?"

Streamsplash looked at him, her blue eyes so full of hurt and longing and sadness. "How could _you_ do this to me? You left me, Hawkfang. You chose her over me, and she must pay."

"Why her?" he demanded. "Why not me?" He rushed over to Rippleshadow. The once-beautiful cat was dead, blood pooling around her carcass.

"She feels no pain right now. She's at peace, in the paws of StarClan." she said, glaring at the body of her sister faintly. "But you," she said, diverting her gaze to Hawkfang. "You are in as much pain as physically and emotionally possible in this universe. You cared about her, and now she's gone. You left me alone. Now it is you, Hawkfang. You are _alone_." she said, greatly emphasizing her last word.

"Why, Streamsplash, why?" he asked again in a whisper, crouching low to the ground. Tears began to pour down Streamsplash's cheeks.

"I don't know why, Hawkfang!" she cried. "You did this. Not me. I don't know why!" she said again, her pale gray face stained dark under her eyes.

"No!" Hawkfang wailed. "No, I didn't want this!" Streamsplash stared at him.

"Neither did I." she whispered, and she slunk away, tail dragging, into the shadows.

* * *

**I personally think I didn't end strong enough. That's my thing! I can begin a story, but when I end it, it's like, **

**Rippleshadow: Oh, and Sparrow doesn't own Warriors!**

**Sparrow: WHAT? Aren't you supposed to be dead? I killed you off, remember?**

**Rippleshadow: I'm a zombie, duh!**

**Sparrow: Anyway, she's right. I don't own Warriors, though if I did, Leafpool would, like _die_.XD**

**~Sparrowclaw of ThunderClan, Sparrowclaw, or Sparrow of da Clan of AWESOMENESS**


	2. Six Styles Challenge: Drabble

**A/N: This is Day 1 of Misgiving Writer's _Six Styles _Challenge. We were supposed to do a drabble under 100 words. This(not including the A/N)is exactly 100 words exactly, if you can believe it. It is a bit poetic, but I didn't have a lot of ideas. Hope you like it!**

* * *

They are the warriors.

There are the teaching ones. The mentors.

There are the learning ones. The apprentices.

There are the caring ones. The queens

There are the old ones. The elders.

There are the young ones. The kits.

There is the healing one. The medicine cat.

There is the commanding one. The deputy.

There is the leading one. The clan leader.

And they are the warriors.

They are the warriors of the four clans.


	3. Six Styles Challenge: Troubling POV

**A/N: This is Day 2! We were supposed to write in the POV that we had most trouble with, so I am going to do 1st person. This is very short, but it is simple. I already had this ready to upload, but didn't have time, so I am going to also do Day 3 today.**

* * *

My world was so small. There were so many new scents and textures. I could imagine everything as I kneaded it with my tiny white paws. "Whitekit." said a voice. I heard many voices. Really deep ones, high-pitched ones, fast ones, slow ones, cold hissing ones, and warm welcoming ones. But I liked this one best. It was soft and sweet and silky, and reminded me of milk. It was the voice of _Mother_.

My world was dark, with nothing but blackness. I hadn't been ready to open my eyes... until then. My eyes were sealed shut, but my eyelids fluttered curiously. They squeezed open into nothing but slits, but I grew more confident, and they opened wider. The first thing I saw was my mother's face. It looked so different from what I had imagined. One half was coated in ginger and white fur, and a single green eye gleamed in the faint light of twilight. But the other half was completely different. A patch of fur was completely gone, and there was just a dent of pinkish skin. It was strange. But she was beautiful.

"You are beautiful, Mother." I said, blinking up at her. She looked surprised by the statement, and turned the scarred part of her face away from me.

"I once was." she whispered. "But I am different now." I cocked my head, looking closer.

"What do you mean, Mother?" I asked, bewildered. She sighed, sitting up.

"My face was once beautiful. I had _two_ eyes, and the right side had fur. But I made a foolish choice, and I lost my gift." she explained, staring up at the darkening sky. I snuggled closer to her, sharing her body heat.

"But you are beautiful, Mother. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I insisted. Mother giggled, and rasped her tongue across my forehead.

"I am the first thing you have ever seen. You will see many she-cats that are much more beautiful than I. It is you who is beautiful." she mewed quietly. I twitched my little tail irritatedly.

"Mother, people who look for beauty in a cat make their observations based on what they think. You can't say someone's beautiful without it being an opinion. But you are special. If you are not beautiful, then how did you get a mate?" I asked. "You got a mate because you are beautiful. Others are beautiful because they have pretty fur or a cute smile. But even without pretty fur, you won Father over, which is something most cats can't do. Beautiful is an overused word. It should be used only to describe true beauty."

Mother stared at me as if she wasn't sure if I was me.

"Mother, you are still beautiful on the outside. The scars do not look ugly, and your eye, though it is only one eye, sparkles and reflects the stars. You are beautiful, Mother. You are more beautiful than anyone else. Because you are beautiful in both ways."

* * *

**A/N: If you _really _can't tell who this is about, it is Whitewing, when she first opens her eyes, and she sees her mother Brightheart. Please review!**


	4. Six Styles Challenge: No Dialogue

**If I gave this one-shot a name, I would probably call it _There Were No Words Spoken_, which is funny because for Day Three we had to write a story with no dialogue. This is pretty short... again. But I've been really busy lately and have not had the time to write. I apologize to the Warrior Challeng Forum and my readers for my absense!**

* * *

He wouldn't meet her eyes. In her heart, she knew this would happen. She had announced it, and Whitestorm had made it clear that _he_ was the father.

There were no words spoken. He just looked at her once briefly, and then turned for good. She wanted to call to him, but there were no words spoken.

Whitestorm was a noble tom. He was sweet and caring, and he and Willowpelt were good friends. Well, maybe more than friends. But she didn't love him, not the way she loved Runningwind. Willowpelt didn't want Whitestorm fathering her kits.

She wanted so badly to tell him that it was an accident, that that there anything between her and Whitestorm. But there were no words spoken. Runningwind was gone, and he would never come back to her, entwine his tail with hers, and purr into her ears.

Willowpelt's heart splintered, and it was then that she realized just how glass-like her heart was. The pieces were so tiny and sharp, pricking her and poking her constantly. And the shards made her very soul ache with longing and sadness. But no words were spoken...

* * *

The gray tabby tom brushed past her, and for a split second his amber eyes latched onto her blue ones. Moons of apology, explanation, and frustration poured out of Willowpelt's blue eyes, and a white flicker of hope sparked in her cracked spirit, setting it aglow. But Runningwind immediately looked away, and shuffled away from her.

Willowpelt squeezed her eyes shut and herself not to cry. Whitestorm caught her eye, confusion building in those emerald green orbs, but she tightened her consciousness into ball, and crouched, ignoring everything else. There were no words spoken...

* * *

The very same day in the very same paw-worn clearing, Willowpelt still sat crouched in the very same spot. Other cats had began to wonder what was the matter with the queen, but solemn noises drew the annoying attention away from the distressed young she-cat.

A patrol had returned, and with they brought a gray tabby body. The lean figure was still, it's form covered in glistening crimson scratches. The muzzle hung open agape. The cat had died mid-yowl, and his amber eyes were still narrowed into a menacing glare. The stench of death wafted through the clearing, and reopened the deep wound that split Willowpelt's soul.

She wailed a meaningless curse upon her true love's murderer, and took a regretful step toward his dead body. Willowpelt's paws dragged as she moved closer, eyes stinging. The old pain had returned. She pushed her pale gray muzzle into his darker tabby pelt, and felt the last warmth of his life fade into the cold, taunting aura of death.

Willowpelt had never told Runningwind. She had never told him! He would never know... that though Sorrelkit, Sootkit, and Rainkit were not his... she loved him. He would never know... because...

_There were no words spoken..._

* * *

**WillowxRunning is kind of a pairing that I made up, but if you think about it, they _would _make a very cute couple. Even if you disagree with me, please review!**


	5. Six Styles Challenge: All Dialogue

**Alrighty, Day Four is up! Today we're doing a story that is made up completely of dialogue. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Bristlepaw! Bristlepaw! You're back!"

"Yes, I am. No need to state the obvious."

"Oh, shut up mouse-brain! You're such a stick in the mud."

"No I'm not, Silverpaw!"

"Well, anyway, how did the battle go? You're _so_ lucky you got to go!"

"_..._"

"C'mon, tell me! What? Did you get beat by that mangy RiverClan apprentice again?"

"No, Silverpaw."

"Then, what is it, Bristlepaw? And where's Swanwing?"

"That's just it."

"Huh? What is?"

"Swanwing."

"What do you mean? _Where_ is she?"

"Silverpaw, she-she..."

"C'mon, spit it out, Bristlepaw!"

"...she's _dead_, Silverpaw."

"Wha-what?"

"She died. Creamshade tried to save her, she _really_ did-"

"No! You-you've gotta be joking! It was a mistake! It-it-"

"Silverpaw, Swanwing is gone!"

"No, she's not! Swanwing _can't_ die! She just can't!"

"Why not? Do you think I'm lying?"

"No, Bristlepaw, it's just... it's just..."

"Just what?"

"She _can't_ die! She _can't_ be gone!"

"But she _is_, Silverpaw!"

"No! No, Swanwing, no!"

"Silverpaw... Swanwing is in StarClan now. She's dead."

"No! No!"

"Yes! She's dead, Silverpaw. I'm so sorry, but, she's dead."

"No, no no!"

"Calm down, Silverpaw. I'm so sorry."

"No! Oh, Bristlepaw, I'll never see her again!"

"One day, you will."

"No I won't, Bristlepaw! Don't be such a mouse-brain!"

"When it is your time, you will go, Silverpaw. And you can be in StarClan with her-"

"No! If StarClan cared, they wouldn't have let this happen to Swanwing!"

"Silverpaw-"

"I hate this world! I hate StarClan! I _hate_ it, Bristlepaw!"


	6. Six Styles Challenge: Poem

**Alright, Day Five of the Six Styles Challenge. Today, we have to write a poem. I'm new to poetry, and I absolutely _cannot _ryme anything, so this is just kind of rythmic. But I hope you like it!**

* * *

___Lies._

It's all I've known, my entire life.

___Lies._

My life is a lie.

___Lies._

My family is a lie.

___Lies._

My friends are a lie.

___Lies._

That's all this world is, isn't it?

___Lies._

Truth will never survive in this world.

Because it's all built on one simple thing.

___Lies._

Who am I?

I'm Hollyleaf.

___Lies._

At least I _thought_ I was Hollyleaf.

___Lies._

I _thought_ my father was Brambleclaw.

___Lies._

I _thought_ my mother was Squirrelflight.

___Lies._

I _thought_ I was one of the three.

But it was all just...

___Lies._

But my father was Crowfeather, a WindClan warrior...

But my mother was Leafpool, a medicine cat...

But I was just an ordinary cat, and I would never be good enough.

You know why?

___Lies._

It's all I've known, my entire life.

___Lies._

I hate this world.

I hate...

___Lies._

But, I, in myself, am...

___Lies._

Fallen Leaves was...

___Lies._

The prophecy was...

___Lies._

Because that's all this world is, isn't it?

___Lies._


	7. Six Styles Challenge: Songfic

**Now for the last day! Sorry it took so long to update. I was grounded from the computer. Sorry! On the sixth day we had to write a songfic. I chose the song _Haunted _by Taylor Swift. I worship that chick! This one is about Half Moon. I hope you like it!**

* * *

The last trace was the gray tip of his tail disappearing around the bend. And then he was gone. Forever. She would never she him again. Ever.

___You and I walk a fragile line  
____I have known it all this time  
____But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

"You are going to be the first Stoneteller," he had told her. "You are going to lead the Tribe of Rushing Water."

___It's getting dark and it's all so quiet  
____And I can't trust anything now  
____And it's comin' over you like it's all a big mistake_

Her breath quickened, and her paws felt as if they were about to give way. How dare he tell her that? Just leave her alone with a task bigger than she could see? And then leave her alone in the cold? Had he ever actually loved her?

___Oh, holdin' my breath  
____Won't lose you again  
____Something's made your eyes go cold_

Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Why, Jay's Wing? Why?" she whispered, closing her eyes to escape the pain. Why had he just left her?

___C'mon, c'mon  
____don't leave me like this  
____I thought I had you figured out  
____Something's gone terribly wrong  
____You're all I wanted_

She began to run, faster and faster. Where was he? "Jay's Wing!" she wailed. The freezing snow made her pads sting and the wind made her eyes smart. "Jay's Wing!" she called. But he was gone. Forever.

___C'mon, c'mon  
____don't leave me like this  
____I thought I had you figured out  
____Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
____Can't turn now  
____I'm haunted_

Moons passed. Things changed. She felt as if she were being eaten away from the inside. The life had slowly seeped out of her until there was nothing but an empty shell. The last thing that kept her going was the hope that he would come back.

___Stood there and watched you walk away  
____From everything we had  
____But I still mean every word I said to you_

The pain was fading. But so was everything else. A ginger tom entered her life. Robin's Flight was sweet, funny, and quite handsome. But the feelings that arose in her stomach brought with them the fresh pain of the memory of the gray tabby that had made her feel this way. Oh, how she wished for Jay's Wing.

___He will try to take away my pain  
____And he just make me smile  
____But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

When she was alone, the thoughts flooded her entire essence and blocked out the light. The doubt was overpowering all else. He was gone. Forever. And he wasn't coming back. Ever. She looked at the sky.

___Oh, holdin' my breath  
____Won't see you again  
____Something keeps me holdin' onto nothing_

But she had to lead the tribe. She was their leader, and they needed her. She was busy helping them to grow strong. It kept her mind off of him. For the most part.

___C'mon, c'mon  
____Don't leave me like this  
____I thought I had you figured out  
____Something's gone terribly wrong  
____You're all I wanted_

Why couldn't she just forget? Why wouldn't he just leave her memory? He had never loved her. He was nothing to her. But she knew why. Because she didn't want to forget. She didn't want him to leave her memory. She loved him. He was everything to her.

___C'mon, c'mon  
____Don't leave me like this  
____I thought I had you figured out  
____Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
____Can't turn now  
____I'm haunted_

Then, they came. They surprised her. There were three of them. They were so perfect to her. One looked just like him. A mottled white and gray she-cat, whom she named Spiraling Smoke. A dark gray tom, whom she named Storming Sky. And one that looked just like him, with blue eyes and thick gray fur with thin stripes that have the exact same amount space between them. She called him Jay's Feather.

___I know  
____I know  
____I just know  
____You're not gone  
____You can't be gone  
____No_

He lived in them. Their careful step and intelligent personality. If only he was there by her side to watch them mature and grow up. If only... Why wasn't he there? Why had he left her?

___C'mon, c'mon  
____don't leave me like this  
____I thought I had you figured out  
____Something's gone terribly wrong  
____You're all I wanted_

When moons passed, and her twisted, dark life ended peacefully. He wasn't waiting in the Tribe of Endless Hunting like she thought he would be. She was told, "He has a bigger destiny than that." What did they mean? Where was he?

___C'mon, c'mon  
____Don't leave me like this  
____I thought I had you figured out  
____Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
____Can't turn now  
____I'm haunted_

Over time, it all made sense. It was all a plan from the beginning. He had been sent back in time just to found the Tribe of Rushing Water. Had he ever really loved her?

___You and I walk a fragile line  
____I have known all this time  
____But I never thought I'd see it break  
____Never thought I'd see it_

* * *

**That's it! Oh and, I don't own Warriors by Erin Hunter or _Haunted _by Taylor Swift. HalfxJay lives on forever!_ ~Sparrowclaw_**


	8. Safe and Sound

**This is for Striker in the night's _Taylor Swift_ ****challenge. I got the song _Safe and Sound _from the _Hunger Games _soundtrack, which I am in love with! Anyway, I hope you like this, Taylor Swift fans!**

* * *

The scents of blood and death were slowly fading, as the evil cats scampered away, still searching. Two she-cats huddled in an old fox-den, nowhere near their home in ShadowClan territory. The older one sent a silent prayer up to StarClan.

_Please, don't let them find us tonight!_ she cried inwardly. A warm droplet splashed her left forepaw, and she glanced at her apprentice curiously. The small black she-cat was hunched over, with her white-tipped tail curled around her white paws. How coincidental that her name was Tearpaw, from the white markings under one bright green eye that resembled tears.

"Tearpaw, please don't cry." she whispered, touching the younger cat's frail shoulders as they shook with a sob.

"Oh, Duskspeckle, they're going to find us and kill us just like Mother! And I'll never get to say good-bye to Father! Oh, they'll find us!" she wailed quietly, pressing her muzzle in Duskspeckle's dappled chest. She felt a lump rise in her throat at the mention of Creamfrost, her apprentice's mother and Duskspeckle's mentor. She had been killed almost two moons ago, by the deadly rogues that called themselves 'The Shadows'.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
__When I said I'd never let you go  
__When all those shadows almost killed your light  
__I remember you said don't leave me here alone  
__But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Duskspeckle curled her lip in disgust as she thought of how much the name 'The Shadows' sounded like ShadowClan, her own noble clan. The Shadows had been attacking ShadowClan patrols repeatedly, but that was fine. They could fight off any old rogues, right?

These ones were different. They seemed to disappear so fast, and then appear again right behind you. But what was most unnerving that their habit of covering themselves in the blood of their victims. Some even said that they had seen these cats drink the blood of their kill. Half of the warriors that had once populated ShadowClan was gone, and most of that percentage was warriors. Shadestar wanted new warriors trained to fight as quickly as possible, so some kits left their mother as soon as four moons old.

_Just close your eyes  
__The sun is going down  
__You'll be alright  
__No one can hurt you now  
__Come morning light  
__You and I'll be safe and sound_

"We'll be fine, Tearpaw. They won't find us while we're covered in this fox-scent. And even if they do, you remember all of the fighting skills I taught you, right?" Duskspeckle said, trying to comfort the young cat.

"But I'm scared, Duskspeckle! What if they kill you, and I'm left all alone?" she wimpered, cringing. So much fear was welled up in Tearpaw's one tiny body, that it seemed to overpower her will to live. Duskspeckle closed her eyes sorrowfully. Would Tearpaw ever be the bubbly little kit that had pounced on her during that very morning again?

_Don't you dare look out your window  
__Darling everything's on fire  
__The war outside our door keeps raging on  
__Hold on to this lullaby  
__Even when the music's gone_

"I'll never let that happen. I promise." she breathed, barely audible. She wrapped her tortoiseshell tail around the dark-colored she-cat. "We should get some rest. In the morning, Shadestar will send a patrol out to find us, and we'll be safe at home."

Tearpaw looked up at her with her enormous green eyes. Duskspeckle noticed something she hadn't before. There was a huge, bloody gash on Tearpaw's neck, right below her chin. "Tearpaw!" she exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me you were wounded! We need to get out of here, and go back to camp so that Thymewhisker can treat your wounds!"

_Just close your eyes  
__The sun is going down  
__You'll be alright  
__No one can hurt you now  
__Come morning light  
__You and I'll be safe and sound_

Tearpaw didn't move. She just looked up at her mentor with a very sad look in her eyes. "I'll never get to say good-bye to Father." she said sadly, and another silver tear slipped out of her leaf-green eyes. "But I'll see Mother."

Duskwhisker gasped. "No! You'll see Darkfur again, I promise! We need to go, now!" she commanded, pushing Tearpaw forward.

"No, Duskspeckle," she objected, stepping away from the bigger she-cat. "I have to go to StarClan now. I'll miss you and Father." she whispered, and another tear left a dark trace down her cheek. Duskpeckle clenched her teeth with grief.

_Just close your eyes  
__You'll be alright  
__Come morning light  
__You and I'll be safe and sound_

"No! I won't let you go, Tearpaw!" she said, placing her chin on the little black kit's forehead protectively.

Tearpaw shook her head slowly. "No..." she said, and sank down onto the sandy earth, her green eyes consumed by her eyelids. Duskspeckle's breath quickened, and tried to nose her apprentice up.

"Get up, Tearpaw! Get up!" she urged. But the warmth had already faded from her pelt. Suddenly, Tearpaw _did_ get up, but left her body behind. Her black pelt sparkled with the stars of Silverpelt.

"I'm sorry." she said, smiling slightly. Tearpaw's voice echoed in the den, and then her image faded into the mist, to find it's way to StarClan.

Duskspeckle lay next her the cold body of her apprentice, drinking in the last of her scent. _I promised that I wouldn't let her die... That I'd bring her home to Darkfur... That I'd bring her back to ShadowClan... Safe and sound..._


	9. Friendship is the Best Comfort

**This if for Beckerr's _Friendship is the best Comfort _Challenge. It's a bit late, but I worked hard on it, so I hope you like it, my readers!**

* * *

The sun was hotter than any the little brown tom could remember for so early in green-leaf. He lay his chin on the sun-baked earth, and scratched a claw across a dry stone repeatedly. His mentor nosed a lizard up to him.

"Marshpaw, you need to eat. You haven't had anything to eat for three days. You're going to starve!" the gray she-cat demanded. Marshpaw groaned and rose to his paws without a word. He half-heartedly bowed his head to bite down on the lizard's body. It was flavorless and felt like dried mud in his mouth as he chewed. But he swallowed it anyway.

"There. I ate it, Waterfur. Happy now?" he grumbled. Waterfur flicked her gray tail irritably.

"I know you're still angry at yourself, but you need to get over it and get on with life. It was two moons ago! You're a warrior of ShadowClan. It's time to move on." she urged, glaring at Marshpaw through narrowed blue eyes. "I'm going to take you hunting later this evening, when it's cooler. For now, rest."

Marshpaw glowered at the back of his mentor's head as she walked away, and lay back down. His amber eyes drooped, and he felt himself being dragged away from the wakeful world.

* * *

_"C'mon, Marshpaw! You're such a slowpoke!" the black and brown she-cat chimed, briefly looking back at her clanmate._

_Marshpaw tripped over a log, and fell onto the dry ground. "I am not! Wait up, Mudpaw." he growled playfully, picking himself up._

_The two small apprentices scampered through the rotting bracken and damp leaves on the forest floor. The pines thinned until the forest opened up into a grassland. The lake shimmered silver in the faint light of twilight, the streams that branched off of it shined like the moon._

_"There it is, Mudpaw." Marshpaw whispered. "RiverClan territory." He turned to the she-cat. "Let's go for a swim!" he suggested, eyes gleaming with adventure. Mudpaw bit her lip._

_"You are sure about this, Marshpaw?" she asked, shifting on her paws._

_Mudpaw grinned. "You scared? Scaredy-cat! Scaredy-cat!" he teased. Mudpaw flicked her tail dismissively, and stuck her nose in the air._

_"Of course not, Marshpaw. I just don't wanna get in trouble. Do you want to be on tick-checking duty for another moon?" she asked, flicking one black ear. Marshpaw shook his head._

_"Nope." he agreed. "But think of how brave we're being, and how Smallpaw will be amazed! Let's go." he said, and began padding in the direction of the nearest stream. Mudpaw hesitated a moment, but then followed._

_The water raged in the stream, swollen from the melted snow and the new-leaf showers. It splashed Mudpaw and Marshpaw as they came to the edge of the creek._

_"Uh, I think I changed my mind, Marshpaw!" Mudpaw mewed quietly, backing away. Marshpaw frowned and creased his forehead._

_"Bu-but, Mudpaw, c'mon! We'll just dip into the water!" he insisted. Mudpaw gulped, but edged closer to the shore, staring into the dark water that foamed below the pair. She cringed, imagining the blackness swallowing her up, Marshpaw guessed. He gave a small comforting smile. "Don't worry. I won't let you drown, I promise."_

_Marshpaw and Mudpaw bother crouched low, and slipped into the raging water. It filled Marshpaw's mouth, nose, and ears and made his eyes sting. Slimey seaweed brushed past his body and the stones pierced his tender pads. He flailed, propelling himself upward with all his might, and broke the surface suddenly. He gasped for breath, but he coughed and spluttered. Marshpaw's eyes darted this way and that, searching for Mudpaw's black and brown ears. A wave splashed down upon him once more, and the current was pushing him downstream._

_"Mudpaw!" he screeched. More water filled his gaping jaws, and he was unable to make another audible sound. There was a tug, and then Marshpaw was risen out of the water, and felt his body meet the earthen ground once more. He coughed and coughed until his throat was sore. A loud, deep voice filled the air._

_"They're ShadowClan apprentices, Flameclaw! You should have left them to drown!"_

_"They were drowning, Stormfeather. It was a clan cat who was in need was in need of help, and I aided him, as StarClan would wish."_

_Marshpaw squeezed his eyes open, and found himself staring into two pairs of green eyes. There were two large, well-muscled, sleak-fured toms before him, obviously RiverClan cats. A gray tabby with black splotches and a dark ginger one with white-tipped paws; Stormfeather, the fierce RiverClan deputy, and Flameclaw, the gentle RiverClan medicine cat._

_"He's alive!" Flameclaw exclaimed, poking him in the chest with a large, swimming-built paw. Marshpaw closed his eyes and groaned loudly, exhaling and inhaling deeply._

_Stormfeather glanced to the left and cocked his head. "What about the other one, Flameclaw?" he asked. Marshpaw rolled over and turned his head to see what they were looking at. A wet, black and brown form lay twisted at an odd angle._

_"Mudpaw!" he yowled. The ginger medicine cat looked at him curiously, and padded over to Mudpaw's still body. He put pressure on her chest, and she let out a gasp. Marshpaw shot to his paws and rushed to his friend's side._

_"Oh, Mudpaw! You're okay!" he said, almost letting out a gleeful cry. Mudpaw opened her beautiful green eyes halfway, and her muzzle curved into a sad grin._

_"No... Marshpaw, the current forced me into a rock in the stream. It-it broke my spine-" Her words jumbled into a series of raspy, dry coughs and sputters. Marshpaw shook his head in protest._

_"No! Medicine cats can fix broken bones! Why should this be any different?" he cried, looking at Flamclaw for support. The large red cat didn't meet his eyes as he ran a paw over Mudpaw's fractured back lightly._

_"The-the spine break is too close to her brain. She's in the paws of StarClan now." he said regretfully. Marshpaw stared at his dying clanmate._

_"No!" he wailed. "But I didn't keep my promise! I promised I wouldn't let you drown!" he said, begging StarClan to have mercy and give in to his plea._

_Mudpaw's heartbeat was slowing in her chest. "It's okay, Marshpaw. It was my time to die. There's nothing you could've done." she assured._

_"But-but it was my fault we went down to the river in the first place. It was a mouse-brained idea!" he said, unsheathing his claws and digging them into the soft shore._

_Mudpaw closed her eyes and let out another ragged breath. "No, Marshpaw..."_

* * *

Marshpaw woke with a start, his body covered in sweat, his best friend's last words echoing in his mind. His nest was shredded, and a small white tom stood over him. Marshpaw let out a growl.

"Smallpaw!" he snarled. "What are you doing?"

Smallpaw looked at his feet. "You-you were crying out in your sleep. I thought you might be having a nightmare, so I thought I should wake you." he murmured.

Marshpaw rolled over onto his belly, facing the den wall. "Not a nightmare, a memory." he mumbled to himself miserably, pushing his nose under his paws.

"You were dreaming about Mudpaw?" Smallpaw asked, apparently having heard his comment to himself. Marshpaw rolled his eyes at the younger apprentice.

"Sure. Whatever. Why are you still here?" he questioned, rising to his paws. He turned wearily and stared at Smallpaw. He surprised to see the tom was tensed, his claws were digging into the earthen ground, and his teeth were clenched in a snarl.

His eyes widened. "What-"

"I miss Mudpaw, too, Marshpaw!" he spat. "I loved her! But you took her away from me! But I was never angry at you! And I always wanted to your friend. But all you do is sit and mope and feel sorry for yourself. Did you ever consider that other people felt bad, too?" he accused, his bared teeth only mouse-lengths from Marshpaw's face.

Marshpaw stepped back, anger and fear mixing together to form a strange solution that prevented words from exiting his throat. The tip of his tail brushed the den wall. Smallpaw sheathed his claws, and his face returned to its former solemn expression.

"I want to be friends with you so much, Marshpaw. But you can't think of anyone but yourself. So forget it." he strutted out of the apprentice's den with a flick of his petite paws, leaving Marshpaw utterly bewildered, angered, and shamed at the same time.

He peaked his head out of the den. The sun hit his face suddenly, and it took a second for his eyes to adjust. Smallpaw sat hunched over by the old stump. Snowpaw, Smallpaw's sister, sat beside him, and at the sight of Marshpaw, she shot a burning glare at him.

Marshpaw gulped and stepped forward, his eyes darting everywhere, searching for somewhere to fasten his gaze other than Smallpaw's face.

"Um... Smallpaw..." he began. Snowpaw shot daggers at him face, urging him on. "I-I'm sorry for being a mouse-brain." He cleared his throat, and still Smallpaw did not look up. "Well... um, I do want to be your friend, if you'll forgive me."

Smallpaw's green eyes latched onto him. Marshpaw strained to keep holding his gaze, and was relieved when Smallpaw's white muzzle curved into a grin, his white teeth shimmering. Alarm shot through him when Smallpaw lunged for him, and he cringed instinctively. But no blow came. He opened his eyes to see that Smallpaw was not in front of him, but racing away.

"C'mon!" he called from the camp entrance. "Beat me to the lakeshore, Marshpaw!"

Marshpaw laughed and began to follow. Then he stopped frozen in his tracks. He hadn't laughed in the last two moons. It felt good, and his insides felt warm once again.

"You coming?" Smallpaw's voice rang out, and Marshpaw laughed again, and pounded after his new best friend, brown tail swishing behind him.


	10. Poem One: ThunderClan

**This is the first of the four poems for Peacedove-star-KatxKenny12's _4 Poems _challenge. You have to guess which cat it is. Hint: It's a ThunderClan cat. As if that would help! I made it pretty obvious, so please don't scroll down to the last line to find out before reading it!**

* * *

_Death_

An unavoidable fact of life  
It mocks our endless laber and strife

My father left me at the claws of Bone  
My mother at the edge of the Tiger's throne

My firstborn son was the Thunderpath's kill  
My daughters fell with leaf-bare's chill

_Death_

Only four of my kit's escaped its grasp  
I prey the rest will stay for their elder's rasp

I'm sorry Shrewpaw, Larchkit, and Hollykit  
Thinking of you makes my heart split

Now I join you in the mist  
Away from the world's cruel fist

_Death_

I join Whitestorm and Brindleface  
Down cheeks tears leave a trace

As I leave Spiderleg and Birchfall  
I ignore my mate's grievious call

Foxleap and Icecloud bow their heads  
But I'm off to dance in starry flower beds

_Death_

The barrier between the fallen and the living  
Opens for my life of protecting and giving

I'll miss the territory back in ThunderClan  
Where the cats can be braver than any other can

Where around trees and and stones fog does shroud  
Where I am forever known as Ferncloud

* * *

**Yes, my ThunderClan character was Ferncloud. Ferncloud plushy for anyone that guessed! She is mainly a background character, but if you lay out her life, it was pretty interesting. It took a while to think of what the theme of this poem was. I know that this poem did not have to rhyme, but I took this opporitunity to write my very first writing poem. And please reivew! You might get another poem as soon as today!**


	11. Poem Two: WindClan

**The second poem is up, for my WindClan cat! You have to guess what this one is either. Again, if you know your warriors cats lore, you can guess pretty easily in the fourth stanza.**

* * *

**Born to Be Leader**

I was born to be a leader  
Born to wear a crown  
Under my wise rule  
WindClan cats would never frown

I was famous for my for my bravery  
And famous for my skill  
I was a terror in a battle  
There was no prey I couldn't kill

I was born to be a leader  
Born to lead my clan  
There was no one who could say  
"I can do it better than he can."

The leader I became  
And a great one I was  
But the evil leader of ShadowClan  
Drove us out without a cause

I was born to be a leader  
Born to answer their yelps  
When fate is on the other side  
StarClan will send help

The two youths Fireheart and and Graystripe  
Saved us from our foes  
ThunderClan tried to control us  
A different path we chose

I was born to be a leader  
Born to decide what's best  
When I made a surprisng choice  
"It's just because he's dying," they guessed

I chose Onewhisker over Mudclaw  
Most think it left a scar  
But I know that it was right  
For I am Tallstar

* * *

**Tallstar plushy if you guessed before the end! It rhymes again; I'm finding that rhyming is a bit easier than I thought. Please review!**


	12. Poem Three: RiverClan

**For my third poem, I'm doing my RiverClan character. Again, you have to guess. I got so many reivews! (Well, in case, it's a lot, meaning I got more than one.) So I am going to do review answers! I didn't plan to, but to reward my readers for their reviews, I will give them review answers.**

**iceflower of ThunderClan: I'm so sorry, but in the challenge, my cats were asigned to me. Though I would be happy to write a poem about Feathertail!**

**Spottedpool: I'm so glad you liked them! Ferncloud was a bit difficult to write about, being the empty-headed poet I am! But I threw around a few random ideas into a poem. I hope you like this one, too! And I was giving lots of hints on the Tallstar one, wasn't I?**

**Peacedove-star-KatxKenny12: Aw, you're just sayin' that! I'm pleased and flattered that you liked the last line the most; it's difficult to fit their name in it.**

**Goldenfeather: Really? Aha! I fooled you! Well, at least for a few seconds. XD Though, Tallstar and Onestar had a similar history, so I can see where you got the idea. And I do not deserve you compliment though it makes me feel nice!**

**MatsuriWolfsong: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it.**

* * *

Mist has always veiled my destiny

I'm now used to it

Mist has always clouded my vision

Surprises spring up like flowers

Mist has always blocked out the light

It takes much skill and whit

Mist has always covered the future

I seem ponder for hours

Mist has always been an obstacle

My father didn't tell the truth

Mist has always walled me in

My mother was a lie

Mist has always kept me guessing

I believed him in my youth

Mist has always made me vulnerable

What can I do but pray to the sky

Mist has always left me wondering

I tried to save my clan from the Hawk

Mist has always been my disadvantage

Though many a cat were harmed

Mist has always fractured my view

The Dark Forest can do nothing but mock

Mist has always made me question myself

As my people are nothing but alarmed

Mist has always been impossible to remove

But it is all a nasty trick

Mist has always kept in the darkness

Mist fades as does the scar

Mist has always left me perplexed

It's swept away when my tail does flick

Mist has always been a part of me

Because I am none but Mistystar

* * *

**Did you guess? Mistystar plushy to anyone who did! The rhyming was a bit confusing when I read it over again, but basically, after every line, there's a line that starts with "Mist has always...", but if you subtract those, every other line rhymes. Get it now?**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, and please review again!**


	13. Poem Four: ShadowClan

**This is the last poem, for my ShadowClan cat. I made it pretty obvious who it is, so I bet you can guess right off. Sorry for the wait; I tried this cat with many different themes, and it took me a while to find a fitting one, and on top of that, I didn't save it, so I had to write it all over again! Unlike the others, this one does not rhyme. Anyways... Review Answers:**

**iceflower of ThunderClan: Yeah, looking back at the poem, it does sound like Mothwing a bit.**

**Peacedove-star-KatxKenny12: Really? I didn't add that many specific details before that, did I? Thanks!**

**Purple Penguin's Mist: Oh! Why not?**

* * *

**ThunderClan**  
They stared at me  
**ThunderClan**  
They taunted me  
**ThunderClan**  
They teased me  
**ThunderClan**  
They judged me  
**ThunderClan**  
They whispered about me  
**ThunderClan**  
They avoided me  
**ThunderClan**  
They never accepted me  
**ThunderClan**  
I didn't belong in  
**ThunderClan**

**ShadowClan**  
They befriended me  
**ShadowClan**  
They helped me  
**ShadowClan**  
They played with me  
**ShadowClan**  
They saved me  
**ShadowClan**  
They sheltered me  
**ShadowClan**  
They laughed with me  
**ShadowClan**  
They loved me  
**ShadowClan**  
I always belonged in  
**ShadowClan**

**Brambleclaw**  
My ThunderClan brother  
**Brambleclaw**  
My perfect brother  
**Brambleclaw**  
My caring brother  
**Brambleclaw**  
My belonging brother  
**Brambleclaw**  
My accepted brother  
**Brambleclaw**  
My noble brother  
**Brambleclaw**  
My trusted brother  
**Brambleclaw**  
I didn't belong with  
**Brambleclaw**

**Goldenflower**  
My ThunderClan mother  
**Goldenflower**  
My kind-hearted mother  
**Goldenflower**  
My protecting mother  
**Goldenflower**  
My helpful mother  
**Goldenflower**  
My comforting mother  
**Goldenflower**  
My loving mother  
**Goldenflower**  
My angelic mother  
**Goldenflower**  
I didn't belong with  
**Goldenflower**

**Tigerstar**  
My ShadowClan father  
**Tigerstar**  
My powerful father  
**Tigerstar**  
My haunting father  
**Tigerstar**  
My promising father  
**Tigerstar**  
My killing father  
**Tigerstar**  
My deceiving father  
**Tigerstar**  
My evil father  
**Tigerstar**  
But I belonged with  
**Tigerstar**

**Rowanclaw**  
My ShadowClan mate  
**Rowanclaw**  
My strong-willed mate  
**Rowanclaw**  
My ambitious mate  
**Rowanclaw**  
My loyal mate  
**Rowanclaw**  
My strong mate  
**Rowanclaw**  
My dashing mate  
**Rowanclaw**  
My fierce mate  
**Rowanclaw**  
I've always belonged with  
**Rowanclaw**

**Tawnypelt**  
Didn't belong in ThunderClan  
**Tawnypelt**  
Belonged in ShadowClan  
**Tawnypelt**  
Didn't belong with Brambleclaw  
**Tawnypelt**  
Didn't belong with with Goldenflower  
**Tawnypelt**  
Belonged with Tigerstar  
**Tawnypelt**  
Belonged with Rowanclaw  
**Tawnypelt**  
Is who I am  
**Tawnypelt**  
Is my name

* * *

**Yup it's Tawnypelt! Plushy to any who guessed(probably everybody!).**

**Thanks so much reviewers: Peacedove-star-KatxKenny12, iceflower of ThunderClan, Spottedpool, Goldenfeather, MatsuriWolfsong, Purple Penguin's Mist, and Military Mechanic!**

**I liked doing this so much that I've decided to do another poem collection, called _We Are Warriors_, where I'll do poems on cats requested! I'll start with Feathertail, for iceflower of ThunderClan, because she was the first to request it! Please review it!**


End file.
